Atalanta Maniacoros
by minervanosainto
Summary: Es la historia de un personaje de un personaje de Edad Oscura: Hombre Lobo. El Narrador quería historias elaboradas y redactadas, así que he sacado la vena literaria. El personaje es Atalanta, una amazona Furia Negra de Themyskira. Es una Galliard en busca de aventuras pero, sobre todo, en busca de un amor duradero. Contiene algo de violencia.


**Atalanta Maniacoros**

El viento que nos dificulta el paso es peor que el que nunca haya podido sentir. Su fuerza me obliga a usar toda la potencia de mis piernas para seguir avanzando, su frío me entumece los músculos y la humedad empapa la ropa que me he procurado, e impide que me proteja del frío.

Me doy cuenta de que mi amiga se está quedando atrás.

- ¡Pistífile! ¡Vamos, sólo tenemos que aguantar unos kilómetros más!

- ¡No puedo más! -contesta ella-. No puedo seguir andando, de verdad.

Debo ser comprensiva. Yo estoy bendita por Artemisa, o Selene, como la conocéis en otras tribus. Lo llevo en la sangre. Pero ella, aunque es más fuerte que un humano corriente, no cuenta con mi resistencia sobrenatural. Y nosotras nos hemos criado en el calor del Mediterráneo, no estamos acostumbradas a estas inclemencias.

- Pistífile, vamos -tiro de ella con amabilidad-. Si nos paramos en mitad de la tormenta moriremos.

La ayudo a llegar un poco más adelante, donde una elevación del terreno nos protege mínimamente del viento.

- Está bien, amiga mía -le acaricio la cara y se la beso-. Mira esos riscos de allí, seguro que podemos encontrar algún lugar resguardado. Pero tenemos que llegar hasta ellos. Tenemos que hacerlo o moriremos aquí, ¿entendido?

- Sí -replica con pesar-.

No puedo abandonar a Pistífile aquí. Ella es mi compañera fiel. La única que he tenido a mi lado desde perdí a Esmirna. Mi Esmirna.

Conseguimos llegar hasta la zona rocosa y encontramos un hueco perfecto en el que cabemos y nos podemos resguardar del frío.

Me desprendo de la ropa. Al fin y al cabo está toda mojada. Por suerte puedo transformar mi cuerpo en el de una loba, con su protección natural. No poseo el abundante pelaje de los lobos de por aquí, me asfixiaría en mi tierra natal, pero es mejor que nada.

Pistífile se inquieta bastante cuando me ve transformarme. La calmo con una mirada amable y algunos lametones en las rodillas.

Después me tumbo y empiezo a pensar, como no, en Esmirna. Oh, Esmirna.

Esmirna fue el amor de mi vida. Lo que sentía, lo que siento de hecho, por ella no lo he sentido nunca por nadie más, y puede que nunca más sea capaz de amar a alguien como lo hacía a ella.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día que comprendí mis sentimientos hacia ella. Al principio no me daba cuenta, era muy joven para entenderlo. Simplemente nos empezó a gustar pasar tiempo la una con la otra, sin contar con las otras chicas de nuestra edad, que por otro lado no eran demasiadas.

Una tarde la habíamos perdido casi entera sin hacer nada. Simplemente mirándonos la una a la otra. La llamada de mi madre interrumpió mi momento de felicidad.

- ¡Atalanta! ¡Atalanta! Ven, vamos, la noche se acerca y hay que poner leña.

Mientras cortábamos y preparábamos la leña, mi madre me sorprendió con una pregunta.

- Parece que esa muchacha te gusta, ¿no?

Yo me puse colorada como un tomate, en mi tierna edad no terminaba de entender lo que significaba eso. Pero sabía que había dado en el clavo. Mi madre, a pesar del intenso calor de mi rostro, siguió hablando con naturalidad sobre amor y relaciones.

Las personas a las que he confiado mi historia se quedan muy confundidas con la actitud de mi progenitora. Fuera de mi tierra, todas las madres desean que sus hijas se casen y les den muchos nietos. Pero donde yo vivo eso es mucho más complicado, porque no hay ni un sólo hombre en la isla. De hecho, yo no vi nunca un macho humano hasta los 16 años. Es muy natural por tanto que las mujeres se amen entre ellas.

Las amazonas fueron un orgulloso pueblo en la Antigüedad. Tenían muchas ciudades en el Asia Menor, la más importante de ellas conocida como Themyskira. En sus reinos los hombres no tenían permitida la entrada. Vivían en armonía sin los conflictos que el género masculino provoca. Y eran capaces de defenderse de todos los enemigos que, heridos en su orgullo masculino, la acosaban. Los mismos griegos, con todo su poder, sufrieron derrotas y las temían.

La ciudad de Themyskira cayó finalmente tras un largo asedio contra la poderosa maquinaria militar del militar romano Lucio Licinio Lúculo. Casi todas las amazonas murieron defendiendo la ciudad. Las que no pudieron luchar (heridas, ancianas, niñas) fueron en su mayoría vendidas como esclavas, y unas pocas escaparon.

Las supervivientes, repartidas por Europa y el norte de África, mantuvieron su identidad, sea como mujeres libres o esclavas, formando una hermandad secreta determinada a reconstruir su sueño. Un par de siglos después, ayudadas de poderosa magia fundaron una Nueva Themyskira en una pequeña isla lejos de la costa de Grecia.

Allí, ocultas del resto del Mundo por medio de poderosas hechiceras, las nuevas amazonas viven sin contacto con los hombres, en una sociedad basada en la hermandad de todos sus miembros.

Obviamente las amazonas nos tenemos que reproducir de algún modo, o Themyskira se quedaría pronto despoblada. En primer lugar, contamos con reclutadoras que buscan a mujeres dispuestas a liberarse de la opresión del hombre, las salvan y las traen a la isla para que aprendan las maneras de las amazonas. También, muchas amazonas viajan al continente, tienen una aventura y vuelven a la isla con un nuevo ser en sus entrañas. Los que nacen niños son inmolados para alimentar la magia que nos protege o son abandonados en el continente si la madre no es capaz de comprender la necesidad de este sacrificio.

Yo tuve mi origen en uno de estos viajes. Eso era necesario porque pertenezco a un linaje antiguo que se remonta a las primeras amazonas. Eso no evitó que mi madre tuviera también una compañera, que se llamaba Cleta. Desgraciadamente, ella murió en combate. Yo tenía tan sólo cinco años y no comprendí bien su desaparición hasta ser más mayor, pero al parecer mi madre pudo tomarse su pérdida con mayor entereza que yo lo de Esmirna, y por eso la admiro.

Yo por mi parte no tendré hijos. Como la heroína arcadia de la que tomaron mi nombre, soy una guerrera consagrada a Artemisa, y una de las cosas que la diosa exige es que sus servidoras se mantengan vírgenes como ella.

En contra de la creencia popular, no todas las amazonas son guerreras, Themyskira necesita todo tipo de oficios: campesinas, artesanas, maestras, legisladoras, como cualquier otro reino. En mi familia sin embargo somos todas, sin excepción, militares, de hecho formamos la fuerza militar más poderosa la Isla, motivo de nuestro orgullo. No todas estamos consagradas a la Diosa, sin embargo, la familia habría dejado de existir.

Mi amor, por otro lado, era hija de una mujer de fuera del continente, que había llegado a la isla con Esmirna en su vientre. Era una chica hermosa como no había otra en Themyskira. Su cabello dorado venía heredado de las tierras eslavas de las que procedía su madre.

Cuando terminé de comprender mis sentimientos hacia ella, supe que tenía que derrotar el miedo y tenerla junto a mí. Le escribí un poema horroroso -¿qué quieres?, yo tenía 12 años- y le expliqué mis sentimientos. Al caer el sol nos prometimos amor eterno. No duraría tanto.

Vivimos tres años idílicos. Todo el tiempo que sobraba del entrenamiento militar o mis obligaciones domésticas, lo usaba para estar con ella y glorificarla. La llevaba a cabalgar por la isla, le hacía poemas, le cantaba, le enseñaba las estrellas. Su sonrisa era lo más gratificante que tenía en mi vida.

Una mañana durante un entrenamiento resbalé con la arena y caí sobre mi codo, que se desencajó entero. He sufrido después heridas mil veces peores, pero en aquél momento me pareció que no podría haber dolor que se le comparase. Con los huesos colocados y el brazo vendado, fui en busca de Esmirna para que me consolase. Pero estaba ocupada en consolar a alguien más.

Con la inocente idea de sorprenderla, me colé en su casa y la encontré desnuda junto a otra chica, que se llamaba Philomela. Quiero aclarar que nuestro noviazgo había sido siempre casto, como solía corresponder a chicas jóvenes, o eso pensaba yo. La primera vez que veía a mi novia desnuda estaba en los brazos de otra.

Entonces la loba se desató. Empezó con un fuerte dolor en la sien y el sonido de mil gritos rebotando en mi cabeza. Ya no sé cuánto pude recordar o cuánto sé porque me lo contaron. A Philomela la abrí en canal. Por suerte para Esmirna, la loba se entretuvo en desmembrarla, lo que le permitió escapar. Justo cuando iba a alcanzarla, otra mujer lobo me detuvo. Luchamos y aunque la fuerza de la rabia ciega me permitía plantar lucha sin cuartel, la experiencia y e saber de una verdadera Furia le permitió someterme sin matarme.

Mi familia no es sólo una de las más antiguas de Themyskira -probablemente la más antigua-, su importancia radica en que por su sangre corre el poder de las Furias Negras, la más sagrada de las tribus de Garou. Sin embargo, sólo unas pocas entre nosotras reciben las maldiciones y bendiciones de la loba. Por desgracia para Philomela, yo resulté ser una de las elegidas.

Mi vida cambió entonces. En lugar de continuar el entrenamiento con el resto de guerreras amazonas, fui separada para aprender todo lo que necesitaba para ser una Furia Negra: controlar los cambios, luchar con garras, visitar el mundo etéreo llamado Umbra, etc.

Me entrenaron y me pusieron a prueba de formas infinitamente más duras que antes. Mi manera de afrontarlas fue utilizar la Rabia, ésa fuerza interna que proviene de los impulsos más furiosos de nuestras bestias. Alimentándola con el recuerdo de la traición, la mía ardió dándome la voluntad y el poder para enfrentarme a todos los retos. El problema es que ahora tengo muchos problemas controlando mi temperamento, lo que me lleva a hacer muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

Con Esmirna no he hablado mucho desde entonces. La herida que me hizo todavía me achicharra las entrañas. Quizás podría matarla. Por otro lado, sé que ella no me ha perdonado que matase a Philomela, aunque sé que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido por ella misma. Cuando nos cruzábamos, intercambiábamos miradas de miedo, rencor y pesar por lo que perdimos.

Las exigencias de la Tribu, de todas maneras, no me dejaron demasiado tiempo para hacer algo con ella. Me buscaron una compañera, una Furia de fuera de la isla, para que hiciera el Rito de Iniciación conmigo.

Resulta que las reclutadoras habían rescatado a una mujer embarazada al borde del suicidio. Violada por un grupo de mercenarios contratado por Grecia precisamente para proteger su aldea, fue repudiada luego por su propio pueblo. Nuestra misión consistía en castigar a aquellos malhechores.

Y vaya si lo hicimos. Era la primera vez que salía de la isla y veía hombres. Panphila, mi compañera de rito, y yo liberamos nuestras lobas y masacramos a los hombres. Fue muy fácil, porque sólo con vernos fueron invadidos por el terror y pocos eran capaces si quiera de defenderse.

A pesar de la falta de reto, destrozar a aquellos hombres malvados y bañarse en su sangre fue la experiencia más excitante que recuerdo.

De vuelta a la isla, me convertí en una Furia Negra de pleno derecho. Decidí que no se podría salvar el rencor mutuo con Esmirna, quien por otra parte ya había buscado otra compañera. Tampoco debía desperdiciar mi vida llorando un amor que jamás se arreglaría.

Lo mejor entonces sería poner distancia de por medio. Había un mundo completo fuera, lleno de peligros y malhechores, para buscar aventuras y engrandecer mi nombre, y encontrar por fin el amor.

Tengo que confesar que primero lo intenté con Panphila, pero para mi desgracia me enteré de que estaba casada con un hombre, hecho que me indignó, y no estaba interesada en una relación conmigo.

No me desanimé y después de correr aventuras por el interior de Europa, encontré a una muchacha francesa realmente hermosa y tierna. Desgraciadamente, su mente estaba atrapada en el mundo de los hombres y rechazó venir conmigo a Themyskira. Cometí el error de raptarla y llevarla por la fuerza, razón por la que se me impuso el destierro durante dos años.

Con todos mis fracasos a cuestas, no pierdo la esperanza. Sé que me esperan aventuras sin fin y voy a ir a enfrentarlas con el ánimo alto. Y al final del camino sé que estará el amor. Estoy convencida de que hay una gran historia para mí.

Abro los ojos sobresaltada al darme cuenta de que me he quedado dormida. El viento ya se ha calmado y parece que el cielo está abierto.

Retomo mi semblante humano y acaricio a mi compañera.

- ¿Has recuperdo fuerzas? Tienes que llevarme rápido. Se nos ha hecho tarde.

- Sí, ya me encuentro mejor, pero tengo mucha hambre.

- Habrá comida cuando lleguemos.

Me subo encima de Pistífile y cabalgamos hacia nuestra próxima aventura.


End file.
